Adelante corazón
by yusha
Summary: Y suspirando con abatimiento, ella se desplomó en la silla  preguntándose cómo continuar con su vida, ahora que sabía que el chico del que estaba enamorada había resultado ser gay…


__Bueno, bueno, bueno... este es sin duda un fict que desde hace meses tengo planeando, aunque por supuesto, tengo que darle el merito a una de mis mas queridas lectoras que tuvo la gentileza de pedirme que le escribiera algo especial como regalo de cumpleaños... y aunque traté por todos los medios de tenerlo a tiempo, la verdad es que no pude terminarlo como quería justamente hasta hoy... porque, si les soy sincera como siempre lo he sido, he de decirles que lo reescribí facil unas 5 veces porque la trama no me agradaba jajaja xD __

_Pero bueno, me dejo de rodeos y los dejo con la lectura, espero de verdad que les guste, lo encuentren divertido, y a mi kerida discipula, lectora y amiga le deseo muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños, niña hermosa te mando un fuerte abrazo y un bezaso! _

_¡Happy B-day Erotic sensei!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclamer:<strong>__ Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

* * *

><p><strong>Adelante Corazón<strong>

Interpreta: Maria Jose, un cover de Daniela Romo

**Un Shikatema Song Fict, Regalo para Erotic Sensei**

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino entró a la oficina de Sabaku no Temari hecha una completa y verdadera furia.<p>

-¡Tú!- gritó sin reparos la platinada, avanzando con paso firme a pesar de los intentos de la asistente por detenerla.- ¡Maldita seas Temari, tú que eres la única culpable!- le acusó sin más demora la muchacha, deteniéndose finalmente a unos pasos del amplio escritorio.

Y la rubia de cuatro coletas, que desde que la otra había irrumpido en su oficina había levantado la vista para mirarla, arqueando ligeramente una sola de sus delgadas cejas, le indicó con un suave movimiento de cabeza a su asistente que las dejara solas…

-¿Qué te pasa Ino?, ¿de qué, según tú, soy la única culpable?- preguntó serena, tranquila. Y la de ojos azules, bufando indignada, avanzó todavía más hacia ella y golpeó con ambas manos la superficie del escritorio.

-¡De lo que le ha pasado a Shikamaru, por supuesto!- de nuevo le gritó, y arqueando entonces su otra ceja, la de coletas preguntó.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Le pasó algo malo?- cuestionó, ocultando muy bien su preocupación, e Ino, fulminándola con la mirada, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y le respondió prácticamente arrastrando una a una las palabras…

-Shikamaru se ha vuelto gay…- y estupefacta, Temari sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un débil…

-¿Qué…?

_No, no puedo comprender…_

_Por qué el amor nos llena de sorpresas…_

_su perfume me envolvió,_

_y ahora de repente se evapora…_

-¡Que se ha vuelto gay, carajo!- gritó sulfúrica la Yamanaka, queriendo empujar el pesado escritorio de madera para echárselo a la otra encima, pero conteniéndose de hacerlo y limitándose nada más a darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar de un lado para otro mientras le dirigía esporádicas miradas llenas de coraje y furia. – Y eso es solamente tu culpa – le acusó.

-Y se puede saber, ¿de donde carambas sacas que eso es mi culpa?- preguntó estupefacta la de coletas, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incapaz de razonar al respecto, e Ino, deteniéndose abruptamente, la miró furiosa.

-Yo no sé qué demonios le hiciste, pero desde hace un tiempo él ya no ha vuelto a ser el mismo – comenzó a reclamarle la muchacha, sin importarle lo más mínimo la expresión sorprendida de su interlocutora, que de pronto se mostró indignada.

-¡Pero si yo no le hice nada! – trató la ojiverde de defenderse, poniéndose incluso hasta de pie. Y sin embargo la Yamanaka no se lo permitió.

-¡Tienes que arreglarlo Temari, no sé como demonios vas a hacerlo, pero tienes que devolverme al antiguo Shikamaru!- exigió la de ojos azules, y antes de que su interlocutora pudiera siquiera decir algo, salió tan rápidamente de la oficina tal y como entró, dejando entonces sola y perpleja a la de coletas, que no se podía creer lo que el intento de amante del muchacho le había informado…

¿De verdad Naara Shikamaru había resultado ser gay?, se preguntaba a sí mismo la rubia de cuatro coletas, queriendo negarse a aceptar aquello, y sin embargo, entre más y más lo pensaba, a su mente acudían más y más recuerdos de las actitudes claramente sospechosas del muchacho, que desde hacía un tiempo ella había notado actuando un tanto extraño cuando se encontraba presente de alguno que otro chico relativamente guapo…

Y sintiéndose realmente abatida, Sabaku no Temari se desplomó sobre su silla ejecutiva preguntándose cómo era que no lo había previsto, y preguntándose también de paso, cómo demonios iba continuar con su vida ahora que se había enterado que el chico del que estaba enamorada había resultado ser homosexual…

_Se me escurrió de entre la piel_

_y fue mucho mas allá, rebasando mis fronteras_

_y me llego la soledad, pero tengo que escapar_

_a vivir con nuevas fuerzas_

-¡Hyuuga Hinata espero que ya estés lista o vas a perder tu vuelo! – anunció su llegada al departamento Temari, dejando las llaves tanto del auto como de la casa en la mesita de la entrada, y desde la puerta de la habitación, la pelinegra le respondió.

-Ya casi termino – dijo, asomándose por la puerta para ver a su amiga, y deteniéndose en el acto al notar su semblante diferente a como se mostraba siempre… - ¿Te pasó algo malo?- preguntó, y suspirando, la de ojos verdes asintió mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Ino fue a verme hoy – le contó y Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿Y qué te dijo…?- preguntó, olvidándose por completo que tenía que terminar de hacer su maleta para el viaje de negocios que para aquella misma noche tenía. - No me digas que fue a reclamarte de nuevo por lo del viaje que hicieron juntos el fin de semana pasado – indagó, y su amiga se echó tranquilamente en la cama mientras con un movimiento de la cabeza negó.

-No, no ha ido por eso.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó, y sin demora, Temari le contó el asunto, yendo directo al punto.

-Me dijo que Shikamaru se ha vuelto gay – dijo, y la pelinegra parpadeó.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula, y sonriendo de medio lado, la ojiverde asintió.

-Si, eso mismo fue lo que yo dije… pero no se trata de ninguna broma. Tengo toda la tarde pensándolo y… de alguna forma me parece que tiene sentido lo que me dijo… La pobre de Ino estaba furiosa, deberías haberla visto – le contó muy tranquila, y su amiga de inmediato se sentó a su lado con preocupación.

-¿Y tú estás bien?- preguntó, y asintiendo, le agradeció con un suave apretón de manos el apoyo.

_Adelante corazón no pares más_

_que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual._

_Es inútil esperar,_

_no quiero morir de amor…_

-Sí, estoy bien Hina, después de todo Shikamaru y yo sólo somos amigos… - trató de convencerla de su bienestar emocional, y sonriéndole con amabilidad, la pelinegra asintió mientras la abrazaba de manera fugaz.

-Aún así, yo se que te ha dolido – insistió ella, y la ojiverde le correspondió el abrazo antes de encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

-Si, es verdad… pero ya se me pasará, ¿si? Ahora apresúrate o perderás tu vuelo – le recordó, poniendo eso como excusa para salir de la habitación y evitar a toda costa ponerse a llorar…

Porque, aún cuando había pasado gran parte de la tarde tratando de mantener a raya sus desoladores, tristes y hasta decepcionantes pensamientos al respecto, ella sabía que si se ponía a hablar de ello con su mejor amiga, iba a terminar llorando como una niñita a quien se le ha roto su juguete favorito, simple y sencillamente porque aunque quisiera, no podía evitar sentirse triste, dolida, herida…

Porque, ¡maldición!, aún cuando ella nunca le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos al muchacho, aún cuando su relación había sido estrictamente amistosa, aún así a Temari le dolía saber que él, su mejor amigo y amor no correspondido, verdaderamente nunca iba a tener ojos para ella…

-Pero qué se le va a hacer – se comentó a si misma en un resignado suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza como si de esta manera fuera a dejar fuera de su mente aquellos deprimentes pensamientos, decidiendo también a seguir con el plan original de hacerse la fuerte y tratar de animarse al pensar que tarde o temprano encontraría a un atractivo muchacho que sin que ella se diera cuenta, pronto reemplazara lo que desde hacía años ella sentía hacia Shikamaru…

_Si, yo quiero aun creer…_

_quiero recuperar las ilusiones…_

_ya mis heridas cerraran, y serán la cicatriz_

_de que yo si se entregarme…_

-Prométeme que no vas a hacer una locura mientras yo no esté – le pidió fervientemente la pelinegra, mirando a su amiga directamente a la cara. Y mirándola tranquila, Temari esbozó una sincera sonrisa…

-Ya te dije unas mil veces que voy a estar muy bien… además, no está dentro de mis planes suicidarme por un hombre que resultó ser un gay recién salido del armario – insistió la muchacha, tratando en vano de convencerla de que se marchase tranquila… y sin embargo, la de cabellera larga dudó otro poco si era correcto o no irse de viaje y abandonar en aquellos tristes momentos a quien siempre había sido su mejor amiga…

-¿No piensas exigirle una explicación?- preguntó dudosa la Hyuuga, y encogiéndose de hombros, la ojiverde le respondió.

-No soy nadie para pedirle eso… además, le corresponde a él decírmelo cuando se sienta listo para hacerlo- razonó con gran sabiduría y madurez la muchacha.

Y aunque Hinata hubiera querido poder quedarse un instante más con su amiga, al escuchar la última llamada para abordar el avión, definitivamente tuvieron que separarse por insistencia de Temari, que aún cuando su amiga ya se había marchado y el avión había despegado, permaneció durante un buen rato ahí sentada, mirándolo todo y al mismo tiempo mirando a la nada, meditando y pensando en cómo sería a partir de ahora su trato con el muchacho…

Porque inevitablemente, aún cuando ella quisiera todavía mantener la amistad con Shikamaru a pesar de sus recién descubiertas preferencias sexuales, lo cierto era que para ella iba a ser sumamente complicado el intentar tratarlo igual dado su desilusión sentimental…

Y entonces, justo cuando se decidió a olvidarse aunque fuera momentáneamente del asunto y regresar a su casa, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar...

_Porque la vida es el amor,_

_seguirás latiendo hoy_

_arrancándome la pena_

-¿Aló?- contestó sin tomarse la molestia de mirar la pantalla del aparato.

-¿Temari? Estoy afuera de tu casa ¿Dónde estas? – escuchó aquella voz masculina, y sintiendo el corazón latiéndole acelerado, la rubia tragó saliva con dificultad.

-En el aeropuerto… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó escueta, esperando que él no se percatara del temblor en su voz, y como respuesta, el muchacho suspiró.

-Mendokusai… ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?- preguntó después de unos segundos él, y la de coletas, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, echó un vistazo a su alrededor…

-No se… tal ves una hora o más… quería acompañar a Hinata hasta que den la última llamada – le mintió ella, no sintiéndose preparada para poder mirarlo a la cara tan pronto.

-¿Hay posibilidad alguna de que regreses antes a casa…? Hay algo que quisiera decirte – trató de persuadirla el muchacho, insistente.

-¿Y no puedes decírmelo por teléfono? – preguntó Temari, dudando un poco de su antes firme decisión de no ir a verlo, y él de inmediato respondió.

-Preferiría hacerlo en persona, es importante – insistió, y finalmente tras pensarlo unos instantes, la ojiverde asintió.

-Vale, entonces voy inmediatamente para allá – le dijo, esperando que entre más pronto lo escuchara de sus labios, más fácil le fuera asimilarlo…

_Adelante corazón no llores más_

_que el camino aun es largo para amar;_

_tienes que latir muy fuerte_

_que la vida espera ya_

- Maldición… respira Temari, sólo respira – se animaba a calmarse la rubia a si misma, buscando por todos los medios posibles mantener el control de la situación.

Estaba ya muy cerca de su casa, y desde que había salido del aeropuerto, francamente su nerviosismo y la fuerte opresión que sentía en su corazón en lugar de disminuir, poco a poco había ido aumentando, cosa que en repetidas ocasiones ya le había provocado el deseo de orillar el auto y ponerse a llorar…

Pero eso no iba a permitírselo, no señor.

Por mucho que le doliera saber de las verdaderas preferencias sexuales del muchacho del que se había enamorado, la verdad era que Sabaku no Temari tenía orgullo… y además de su orgullo, estaba el hecho de que durante años había pasado muchos buenos momentos al lado de Shikamaru como para ahora empañarlos todos con su desesperado llanto…

Porque si había algo de lo que ella no podía quejarse o arrepentirse, era de haber estado junto a él durante todos aquellos años celebrando juntos sus cumpleaños, pasando tardes enteras caminando por las siempre interesantes calles del centro, o incluso pasando noches completas en vela mientras veían una tras otra las películas que salían en la tele o que ocasionalmente rentaban…

Y aunque todos aquellos recuerdos deberían de alguna forma consolarla, la verdad era que la situación de un momento a otro se había vuelto contraproducente al ella darse cuenta de todas aquellas oportunidades que no alcanzó a aprovechar para confesársele…

-¡Pero bueno, basta ya Temari…! Que no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada– se dijo a sí misma, mientras estacionaba cuidadosamente su auto e identificaba el propio auto del pelinegro, que nada más verla salió de su auto con un par de cafés en las manos.

-Te traje un capuccino – le dijo a modo de saludo el tranquilo muchacho avanzando, y ella, fingiéndose ingenua del tema que iban a tratar, le sonrió aunque un tanto tensa.

-Así que es un tema serio – comentó recibiéndole la bebida, conciente de que la única forma de que el muchacho le invitara un capuchino, era porque necesitaba su completa atención…

-Me conoces bien – le dio la tazón él, y Temari, con el corazón todavía estrujado, dio un sorbo a su café y entró al edificio en silencio y sin responder, sorprendiendo un segundo al muchacho que sin demora la siguió. -¿Estás molesta conmigo?- preguntó al notar cierto recelo por parte de la rubia, que mordiéndose la lengua, lo miró a los ojos solo durante unos segundos, mientras la puerta del elevador se abría..

-Tuve un día difícil, es todo – le dijo, y asintiendo, el muchacho se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ambos se encontraron en el interior del departamento. – Y, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- preguntó la de coletas nada más cerrar la puerta, y Shikamaru, volteando a mirarla, suspiró.

-¿Porqué tanta prisa mujer?, ¿acaso tienes algo más que hacer? – preguntó entre nervioso y exasperado, y ella que todavía sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a poner a llorar, desvió su mirada y camino rumbo a la cocina.

-Me dijiste que era importante – trató de justificarse ella, y el pelinegro, desviando la mirada un segundo, asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo es, de verdad es importante… pero es más fácil pensarlo que decírtelo – dijo él en un susurro, y deteniéndose abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta, Temari se obligó a mirarlo una vez más a la cara.

-Tal vez… deberías considerar si es necesario o no que yo lo sepa – trató de persuadirlo, temiendo con todo su corazón escuchar la verdad de sus labios… y sin embargo, al encontrarse sus verdes ojos con los oscuros de él, pronto se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru no estaba dispuesto a ceder respecto a eso…

_Loca… yo lo tuve entre mis manos,_

_y dormía entre sus brazos,_

_y mientras estoy llorando_

_¡Él con ella reirá!_

-Temari, estoy enamorado de… de alguien… - comenzó a decirle él, sintiendo su corazón latiendo acelerado. Y ella, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo, le respondió.

-Ah… que bien, me alegro – dijo sin demostrarlo ni sentirlo, dándole inmediatamente un sorbo a su café para mantenerse ocupada en algo, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse en silencio hasta que el Nara terminara de decirle lo que tuviera que decirle… y sin embargo su boca la traicionó… – ¿Y quién es?, ¿Ino? – preguntó aún a sabiendas de que la platinada no era la indicada.

-Claro que no por Dios… ¿Porqué tendría que ser Ino?- preguntó desconcertado, y la ojiverde dejo pasar un par de segundos antes de responder…

-Ella fue a verme esta mañana a la oficina – comentó casualmente, y en el acto, el muchacho se puso nervioso…

-¿Ino fue a verte? – repitió, y Temari, al notar la tensión en el rostro de Shikamaru, comenzó a sentirse una especie de vengativo placer que no hizo nada por reprimir… porque, inconcientemente, Sabaku no Temari quería hacer sufrir a Nara Shikamaru por haberla decepcionado.

-Sí, Ino, la que hace unos meses casi se acostó contigo – le recordó con cizaña, y esta vez fue Shikamaru quien de pronto se vio ansioso por que ella terminara de hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- casi exigió saber el pelinegro, sintiendo de repente el corazón muy acelerado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, no señor…

-No lo se Shikamaru, ¿acaso tenía que decirme ella algo?- evadió la respuesta, y el pelinegro, tras unos segundos intercambiando una intensa mirada con ella, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de su café como si fuera para agarrar valor, le respondió.

-Esta mañana Ino fue a verme a mi casa – comenzó él a contarle muy serio. – Sigue insistiendo en que seamos pareja aún cuando siempre le he dicho que lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros fue solamente un error… comenzamos a discutir a causa de eso, y entonces tú saliste a colación – le explicó el muchacho ahorrándose los detalles, decidiendo guardar un poco de silencio al llegar hasta aquel punto, antes de volver a preguntar: – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ino? – insistió en saber él, visiblemente preocupado…- y aunque Temari se había propuesto negarse a responder eso, al sentir su corazón encogerse ante lo sincero que él estaba siendo, tomó un sorbo de su café y finalmente le respondió…

-Me dijo que te habías vuelto gay… - le contó, y tras un segundo, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, inmediatamente le dio la espalda y entró a la cocina…

_Adelante corazón no pares más,_

_que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual…_

_es inútil esperar,_

_no quiero morir de amor_

-… ¿qué? – preguntó incrédulo el muchacho, tras unos segundos en shock, siguiéndola a la cocina de inmediato.- Por favor, no me digas que le creíste… - casi suplicó el sorprendido muchacho, y Temari, se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras seguía evadiendo su oscura mirada.

-Pues Ino no parecía estar bromeando- comenzó a justificarse, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole acelerado, y el muchacho, haciendo lo posible por encontrarse con sus orbes esmeraldas, se puso frente a ella respondiéndole indignado.

-¡Pero lo que te dijo es una vil mentira! ¿Cómo puedes creerte que de la nada me gustan los hombres?- exigió saber él, sujetándola incluso por los hombros para que ella no escapara y Temari, airada también, mirándolo finalmente a la cara, instantáneamente le respondió dejando salir toda la furia, la tristeza y la decepción que a lo largo de aquel día había estado acumulando.

-¡Porque te he visto Shikamaru, te he visto que últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño cuando hay hombres atractivos cerca! ¡Así que ya deja de negarlo! – explotó finalmente ella, cediendo al llanto que desesperado comenzó a brotar de sus hermosos y brillantes ojos… y el Nara, con el corazón estrujado inmediatamente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

-Tonta…. si actuaba tan extraño no era porque los hombres hubieran empezado a gustarme…- comenzó a balbucearle él, manteniéndola junto a su pecho aún cuando ella trataba de soltarse.

-Suéltame Shikamaru… suéltame…- suplicaba en vano la muchacha, llegando incluso hasta a empujarlo… y aún cuando el pelinegro cedió finalmente a terminar el abrazo, sus manos pronto la sujetaron por el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo…

-¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de que esos idiotas no dejaban de coquetearte y que lo único que quería hacer era ahuyentarlos…?- preguntó, y ella, confundida y desorientada, tratando de contener las gruesas lágrimas, tan sólo balbuceó…

-¿…y eso a ti qué demonios tenía que importarte?- preguntó,y sin pensarlo un segundo más, Shikamaru por fin le confesó…

-Porqué es de ti de quien estoy enamorado… desde hace mucho que estoy loco por ti – le dijo, y acortando toda distancia entre ellos sorpresivamente la besó en los labios…

Y Temari, aunque al principio sorprendida, tras un par de segundos sintiendo aquel sincero y placentero contacto, pronto correspondió con la misma intensidad aquel beso, sin poder contener entonces unas cuantas lágrimas que derramaba esta vez de felicidad al saber que desde hace mucho tiempo sus sentimientos no dichos eran claramente correspondidos…

_Adelante corazón no llores más,_

_que el camino aun es largo para amar…_

_Tienes que latir muy fuerte_

_que la vida espera ya…_

-Espera un minuto Shikamaru… por favor espera – le detuvo de pronto la ojiverde, terminando abruptamente con el beso, y el pelinegro, mirándola ansioso, se contuvo de volver a retomar el contacto.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su cara.

Para él, era obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo y a ella no le gustaba, por lo tanto no encontraba motivo alguno para interrumpir aquel dulce beso… y sin embargo, al notar la expresión repentinamente preocupada del muchacho se abstuvo de volver a capturar sus dulces labios…

-Shikamaru… - comenzó a decirle ella, hablándole con calma, y acariciando suavemente el masculino rostro, al tiempo que lo veía a los ojos… - ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Ino esta mañana? – quiso saber ella, y el Nara, sin dudar le respondió.

-Ella lo malentendió todo Temari, tú no tienes porqué preocuparte – le respondió conciliador el muchacho, tratando de tranquilizarla, y sin embargo ella le insistió.

-Necesito saberlo, así que mejor dímelo o soy capaz de llamarle y preguntarle – le amenazó ella, soltándose inmediatamente de sus brazos y yendo hacia el teléfono… y en el acto, haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, el pelinegro la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Mendokusai… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó, mirándola un tanto dudoso, y ella, muy segura de sí misma, asintió.

-Si no quisiera saberlo no te lo estaría preguntando – le dijo, y desviando la vista hacia un lado y llevándose una mano a la nuca, le contestó sincero…

-Yo… le dije que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionarían… porque ella no me excitaba – le confesó enrojeciendo, y aunque sorprendida ante tal información, la ojiverde se sonrió…

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que yo si te excito?- le preguntó entre curiosa y coqueta, acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ellos sin dejar de mirarlo, y sonriéndose de medio lado, aún un tanto avergonzado, el muchacho también la miró a los ojos y le acarició con la punta de los dedos en los labios…

-¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo…?- preguntó incitante él, y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, Temari asintió…

-Sí, quiero comprobarlo – le dijo, y atrapando sus carnosos labios lo besó con fuerza sin oponer resistencia en cuanto el muchacho la cargo entre sus brazos y sin demora se la llevó a su habitación…

+ + + + + + + + + F I N + + + + + + + + +


End file.
